


Colorless Meets Hue

by Xingxanna



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Byeongkwan believes in soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mild Angst, Mild Language, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, probably make the others couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Sehyoon was always known as the goth kid due to how he dresses but he wanted to express himself a bit more but didn't know how. That soon changes when he meets a boy name Byeongkwan with honey eyes and pink hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea due to a tweet from Pho and my lack asleep at 1 am but hey here it is

Today was like any other day for Sehyoon and that was get dress and head to his college classes. He wasn't ready at all mostly when he tends to get looks due to his bleach blonde hair and his all black attire. Yeah it was probably his fault mostly due to his blonde hair since it made him more of a target from strangers. He let out a small sigh as he looks at himself in the mirror that was only showing half his torso. He averted his eyes and look over to his closet that had nothing but many clothes all in different shades of black. Well only he can tell the difference between but one of friends did tell him he could tell the difference but doubts he was telling him the truth. Letting out a groan he grabbed hold of the abandon shirt he picks out today that had red lettering on it that read, "_danger_." 

Heading to the bathroom that was located down the hall he stops when he notices that the house was to silent. He began walking towards his roommates' room and was about to knock but stop when it opens slightly ajar. He looks inside to see that his roommate already left. How he knew that the other left was mostly due to the covers being thrown on the floor. 

"Gwangsuk, why are you like this?" 

He took a light breath of air as he headed into the room and started to pick up the covers and neatly fold them. He was never a fan of people being messy but he shouldn't judge since he's the same way when he doesn't clean his desk when painting. Once he was done, he headed out the room but not until he closes the door. As he got to the kitchen he went through the cupboards and tried to find a bowl and the container of cereal. Once he found everything, he poured his Lucky Charms and milk while he was done, he headed to the dining room table and started eating. So many things went through his mind but mostly about what he should do when he gets on campus. Should he just skip and try to hide in the art room? He could do that but he feels like if he stays all day in there, he might get caught by Gwangsuk since they have classes later this afternoon. Letting out another sigh he took a bite of his cereal and another as he wanted to finish it. Yup he decided that he will just hide in the library mainly he knows none of his friends will go there unless they had an essay but he knew no one had one. 

"Alright, Sehyoon it's time to head out and start school. I know you don't want to but we gotta try." 

He walked over to the sink and started to clean his dishes and then his hands. Once done he headed over to his room again and started to put his things in his bag but not before going over his checklist. 

"Okay, I have my sketchbook, pencils, laptop, cell phone, chargers and my wallet. Alright everything is here and I should head over to the cafe close to us, I need my Ice Americano before I start my day." 

As he reaches for the door, he put his black converse and took his keys off the key holder and lock the door before heading out. He lived in an apartment building with his friend Gwangsuk who was also studying the community college he was attending. The building wasn't that bad either the only thing it was a little annoying how far it was from the school but he was okay with it because it let him exercise more than he did when in high school. As he reaches the first floor, he waved towards the elderly lady who own the building who was sweeping the floor. She let out a small smile and waved over to Sehyoon. 

"Good morning and I hope you're doing well Sehyoon." 

Sehyoon let out a smile and went over to her as he adored how caring she was and she never ask why he wears nothing but black. "I'm doing fine just heading to my classes and I wish you well." 

"Oh, Sehyoon you know you can call me from my first name." 

Sehyoon let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sorry Yumi." 

Yumi let out a small laugh as she lightly pat Sehyoon's shoulder. "Now hurry up before you're late." 

Sehyoon bowed and waved back at her as he ran out of the building. Once outside all he could hear were cars and people passing by and the muffled sounds of music playing in the distance. He looks around to see that it was still too early so there weren't that many people outside but a few dogs just rummaging through the tipped over garbage can. He let out a sigh but he couldn't do anything because one he didn't want to disturb the dogs and two, he was kind of afraid but not to the point he would scream. He was the opposite he was more likely just space out and try to figure out how he can escape. Shaking his head, he started to head over to the cafe trying to forget what he was thinking. 

"I hate myself sometimes." He let out a groan as he was still heading to the small cafe that was only one block away. He started to think over a few things mostly about what he should do but stop when he ran into something. Letting out a groan he covers his face with his hand due to getting hit face first by something. 

"Ahhh! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" 

Sehyoon let out another groan as he looks over to see someone who was smaller than him who was removing his own hands. He let the other move his hands and then he felt a sudden warmth from the other but why did it make him feel at ease? 

"I'm sorry that I hit you with the door. Is your face okay?" 

Sehyoon look at the other and he could see that the other had light pink hair and honey color eyes. That wasn't the only thing he saw that was colorful even his clothes were a pale pastel. He wore a black stripe cream color turtleneck with a light shade of pink overalls with white knee length socks and pale pink converse. The other was the opposite of himself and it made him feel happy to see color then his everyday black outfit. 

"Umm....hello? Are you okay? I'm a bit worried because you're not answering." 

Sehyoon shook his head and nervously laugh as he waved his hand away to the other. "No, it's okay so don't worry." 

His face was turning a bright red and he turn away to look over to see that he was at the cafe. He was surprise that he finally arrived at the cafe and then he snaps out of it when the other took his hand. 

"Are you sure about that? You seem out of it because you stay silent whenever you or I say something." 

Sehyoon look over to the other as he can feel the warmth of the others hand in his own. Pressing his lips, a bit he then let out a small sigh. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of it. Oh, I must tell you my name since we just met." 

He was acting a bit nervous mostly whenever he tried looking at the other who he thought was beautiful in his eyes. He shook his head again as he still held his hand. Then he snaps out of it and finally spoke to the other. 

"My name is, Sehyoon. What's your name?" 

"My name is, Byeongkwan. It's nice to meet you, Sehyoon." 

When he heard the other say his name made him shiver and his cheeks started to heat up. All he could think of was that Byeongkwan was cute. 

"Sehyoon come in I feel like I need to treat you since I accidentally hit you." 

Sehyoon was being pulled into the cafe by the other and he was surprise that the other was dragging him into the building. Once hearing the bells being rung due to the door being open then being welcome with the sound of machines going off and people talking. He looks over to see that Byeongkwan stop and ushered him into a small booth that was close to the windows on the other side of the cafe. 

"Sehyoon, what would you like to have? I might get something sweet to eat and an ice coffee." 

Byeongkwan open the menu as he started to look over it and move his head side to side. Sehyoon was a bit confuse because all he wanted was an ice Americano but maybe a sandwich would be fine. So, there he was just spending time with Byeongkwan who he might want to call petal mostly due to his pink hair and outfit. He averted his eyes due to thinking maybe his staring is creepy.

This is probably going to be an interesting day mostly due to meeting Byeongkwan. What he really wants to know is why he’s feeling so out of it whenever he sees the other. He opens his own menu and started to look over what was available and he was a bit surprise with the many verities of sandwiches, they had. He settled on a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries with his ice Americano. Looking to the other he could see that he was smiling towards Sehyoon as he props his head with his hands. He was surprise with the sudden change of Byeongkwan but it was cute seeing him smiling towards him. 

“I really like your hair and the clothes you wear but I feel like you can explore more into fashion and really find what you like. It’s never too late to find your style, Sehyoon.” 

He didn’t know what to say but Byeongkwan was right about not being too late to find his style but he was also amaze that someone colorful as him likes his dull outfit but here he heard it. Maybe this is a sign but he wanted to change and maybe Byeongkwan was the one who could help him. He has to take the chance and ask Byeongkwan to help him with this. 

“Byeongkwan, I would like to ask you something if that is okay.” 

Byeongkwan look over to Sehyoon with shimmering eyes of glee as he lets out a giggle and nodded his head. “Do tell me, Sehyoon.” 

Sehyoon took a deep breath of air then exhale and took Byeongkwan’s hand. “I want to ask if you can help me on this jouney. I mean if you're okay with helping this dull guy.” 

Byeongkwan was a bit surprise but he was so happy that Sehyoon someone he just met wanted his help. He was over the moon and he wanted to spend more time with the other because he felt like he found the missing piece that was lacking in his life. Maybe Sehyoon could be what they call a soulmate but what he truly needs to figure out is if he’s a romantic or platonic soulmate. Time will tell but he was okay with waiting because he was just happy to feel complete. He took both his hands and gripped tightly to Sehyoon’s large hand and let out a light smile and nod. 

“I would love to help you with this journey but I also want you to help me with something. Don’t worry its nothing bad but all I ask is you to hang out with me. Is that okay?” 

Sehyoon’s eyes widen when he felt Byeongkwan’s small hands around his own hand and hearing a simple request made him melt. Of course, he wanted to hang out with the other because he looks so cute and just being around him made him feel happy. 

“Yes, I would love to hang out with you and thank you.” 

Byeongkwan was so happy to finally feel whole and actually happy. This was a start of a wonderful friendship between a pastel boy and a shy goth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit that Byeongkwan is wearing is this
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/70/98/3a709815f74ebd354204e3d6b5b5288f.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan comes back home and gets met with a angry Donghun and a scared Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to continue this and I'm sorry I left it for almost 2 or 3 months I just got preoccupied with my other two stories but please enjoy a small snip it of Byeongkwan and his friends

Byeongkwan was just excited that he met someone so cute that it made his face turn red when he remembered Sehyoon’s small reactions. Pulling on his sleeves as he wanted to keep warm while walking down the small sidewalk that lead to his shared apartment with his best friend. The many thoughts going through his head just made him have a smile stay on his face that he started to skip along the way until he got to the front door. Once meeting the large door, he lets out deep sigh and headed inside the building. He was meet with silence but that soon ended when the front door was swung open with so much force that it echoed in the lobby. Looking behind him, he noticed his roommate taking deep breaths and him hunch over while holding his stomach. 

“Chan are you okay? Did you run all the way to catch up to me?” 

Chan didn’t reply back but let out another deep breath of air and grabbed onto Byeongkwan’s arm. While grabbing onto his arm Chan fell to his knees but still held on tightly to Byeongkwan. He knew that Chan tends to be dramatic but this was a bit extreme even for him since all he really does is let out cries or screams. Looking down at Chan he started to pull his arm away but was stopped when Chan pulled back with greater force and made Byeongkwan fall next to Chan. 

“Chan what is wrong? Your scaring me because your never like this. Did something happen when you went out to work?” 

Chan didn’t reply but pulled Byeongkwan into a tight hug. Now Byeongkwan was scared because this isn’t like the Chan he knows. The moment soon ended when the front door was again open with force but this time with someone yelling out Chan’s full name. 

“KANG YUCHAN! Why did you leave me behind and how dare you do this to me?” 

“Ummm.....what did he do Donghun? I’m a bit confuse and scared because Chan isn’t saying anything.” 

Byeongkwan looked over to his older friend who was also breathing out heavily and fixing his messy brunette hair. Donghun lets out a deep sigh and went over to the other and pulled Chan away and as he did Chan lets out a loud cry. Byeongkwan got up and fixed himself as well and looked back to see Donghun holding onto Chan’s arms. He was just happy it was just them three here and not the owner of the apartment wondering why they are so loud. 

“Byeongkwan would you be a dear and press the button for the elevator and then we can head to my apartment. Don’t even try helping little Chan here because he’s not so innocent right now. So, come on help me out Kwany.” 

Byeongkwan knew he couldn’t say no to Donghun mostly when he’s like this so all he could do was head to the elevator and press the button for Donghun. Looking over to Donghun who was holding onto Chan was letting out light whines and looking over to him with a sad expression. Once in the elevator everything was silent but it soon ended when they reached the fourth floor and all you could hear was Chan letting out a cry and Donghun telling him to be quiet. He knew today was going to be an interesting day mostly when it’s between his close friends. Donghun let go of Chan while they are in his apartment and went over to his kitchen as he started to make drinks for them. Byeongkwan looked over to Chan who was letting out a pout and still letting out small whimpers. He wondered about what happen to them at work mostly when making Donghun angry. Donghun came back into the living room and handed everyone a drink and then pinched Chan’s cheek. 

“Ummm...can I ask what happen at your workplace? Because you said Chan did something at work that made you mad. May I ask what he did?” 

“Well basically this idiot had the audacity and told my crush that I like him. So yeah me being the cashier had to look at him awkwardly while trying to keep my cool. It hurt so much because he’s also a regular at the restaurant. But don’t worry I got my payback. Wouldn’t you like to know what I did to him? ” 

Chan looked over to Donghun with wide eyes and a light quiver of his bottom lip. Chan was scared on what Donghun did mostly since he’s known to get what he wants and he knows how to get payback. His stomach started to hurt as he held his stomach close. Byeongkwan looked over to Chan who was feeling uneasy and lightly press his lips tightly. 

“Umm...may I ask what you did hyung? Because Chan is not acting like himself and he’s holding his stomach. Did you poison him?” 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic I didn’t do anything like that. All I did was tell the one who he likes that he has a big crush on him. The guy just looked at me with a curious expression and told me, _ that’s cute _. I was a bit surprised to hear that but at the same time I was like that’s interesting.” 

Donghun took a sip of his drink and then let’s out a light breath of air. He hated how Chan’s crush said something to him unlike his crush did. At least he knows his crushes name mostly due to when placing an order, you have to give your name. Taking another sip of his drink but got stopped when Chan suddenly grabbed onto his arm and started shaking him. He knew he did something wrong but Chan started it and he needs to know how it feels. Many things went through his head but mostly with how Chan is just shaking him like there's no tomorrow. Donghun lets out a deep sigh and pushed Chan away and then pulled on the others ears with an annoyed expression. 

“OI! Stop making a mess in my house for once and this is your fault Kang Yuchan. Plus, why did you tell him that I like him? What made you think hey let's go and tell Donghun’s crush that he likes him. I really don’t want to head to work tomorrow and see him because I felt so embarrassed.” 

“May I ask what your guys crushes names? Mostly due to telling you guys that I met someone so amazing today.” 

Byeongkwan’s cheeks were turning a light shade of red once he remembers Sehyoon’s awkward smiles and interactions when they were together early this morning. His cheeks felt hot to the touch when he tried to cover his face but failed whenever he felt the warmth under his fingertips. Donghun looked over to Byeongkwan as he let go of Chan’s ears. When he received the call during his break, he could hear how giddy Byeongkwan sounded when he told him that he met someone so extraordinary. But the one thing he remembered was when Byeongkwan told him that the Sehyoon could be his soulmate. Donghun was a bit worried about that since Byeongkwan tends to be overexcited about the simplest things. 

“Well the one I like is Junhee and the one who Chan likes is Gwangsuk. All I know is their college students like us and the reason why I know this is because Junhee told me when he tried to make small talk. It was kind of cute.” 

“HYUNG! I’m sorry what I did but you really needed to tell him but since you couldn’t I had to. Plus, when I told him he just smiled and he didn’t look uncomfortable. Maybe he’s an alpha who actually wants to be with a male omega.” 

Donghun only let’s out a deep sigh and lightly mumbled a few words. It really was hard for Donghun who’s an older unmated omega but its worst when he’s male since people still find it odd for male omegas being able to conceive a child. Donghun slumped deeper in his seat and lets out another sigh but this time filled with sadness. He just hated how some people think that way but he has gotten used to it but it still hurts when people still talk about omegas but mostly male omegas. Byeongkwan nuzzled close to Donghun and lightly lets out a purr and released some of his pheromones. Donghun lets out a small smile and patted Byeongkwan on his head. 

“You're too nice to this old man. Also, I love smelling your sweet minty pheromones.” 

“It because I worry about you mom.” 

Donghun lets out another smile and pulled Byeongkwan into a hug and notice Chan also got involved and hugged him. Donghun was so happy to have these two as friends but more importantly happy that they see him as a mother figure. Because he feels like he was important to someone. He was happy for it and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Come on let's go make dinner and then go to bed.” 

Chan jumped up with excitement and took Byeongkwan’s and Donghun’s hands tightly. A light smile ran across his lips and he was happy to have this day ending on a good note then a bad one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice of you if you could leave me kudos or comments uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sehyoon hanging out with his two best friends and things just getting out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like writing chaotic A.C.E +Feeldog and happy to say I'm over my stupid sickness but winter is still my enemy :'(

Sehyoon lets out a light groan in his seat as he overhears Junhee let out a scream when he dropped his paintbrush on the floor. Then he overhears Gwangsuk laughing and hitting his hands on the table. He was use to this but this was getting on his nerves for some reason and he didn’t know why. Junhee went over to Gwangsuk and started to choke him and letting out a few insults his way. 

“Guys can you stop and Junhee why are you even in our class? Didn’t you say you already took this class and you have no reason to be here.” 

He was acting a bit rude to his friend but he just wasn’t having it today and he hated it. Junhee still had his hands around Gwangsuk’s neck but he wasn’t choking him. Sehyoon adverted his eyes as he knew he made Junhee mad mostly due to him smelling the faint stench of murky ocean water. Gwangsuk made it worst when he yelled out a few words. 

“JUNHEE HAS A CRUSH ON THE CASHIRE AT BURGER KING!” 

Sehyoon looked over to them again as Junhee started to choke Gwangsuk again and shook him back in forth with so much force that it made Gwangsuk’s seat move. Gwangsuk moved his hands over Junhee’s arms and started to pull on them while letting out loud cries. Sehyoon wanted to say something but he feels like he might make it worst and he didn’t want that. Junhee finally stopped but not without him hitting Gwansuck on the arm and clicking his tongue with annoyance. Gwangsuk lets out a faint cry as he gave Junhee a pained expression. 

“Serves you right you big idiot! Now I wonder how that guy likes someone so short like you.” 

Gwangsuk looked over Junhee once again and flipped him off as he was mad that his height was brought in. Now Sehyoon must know what is happening between his two friends mainly with the whole Burger King thing. He picked up Junhee’s dropped paintbrush and pulled his seat next to his friends and lightly lets out a breath of air. 

“So, Burger King...What’s that all about?” 

He felt like he said something he shouldn’t have but he needed to know what happen to his friends at Burger King. Gwangsuk brought his seat closer to Sehyoon and took his hands into his while letting out a small laugh. Junhee looked away as he sat back in his seat. 

“Sehyoon my dear precious boy I have good news to tell you and that is....Junhee’s one sided feelings have become something so special. The cashier at the Burger King that we always go to for lunch also like him. So, our chaotic gay friend is so overjoyed that he wants to paint the boy who he’s so in love with. I feel like a proud father.” 

Sehyoon looked over to Junhee who was now hiding his face with his hoodie as he got up from his seat and went to the other side of the room. He looked back at Gwangsuk who was just smiling like an idiot and then he pulled Sehyoon close as their faces were just inches apart. 

“But the cashier wasn’t the one who told him but his friend. So, I guess we have to wait and see what will happen to these gays.” 

“OH GWANGSUK! You are no better because the same thing happened to you.” 

“Even so I told my answer unlike you.” 

Gwangsuk was smiling as he pulled himself away from Sehyoon and walked over to Junhee and pulled him into a hug. Junhee lets out a groan while showing a malice expression as he was trying to pull away from the other. Now that he has the answers but it was kind of funny how everyone is getting something so suddenly. His two friends getting somewhat of a confession and him getting someone as cute as Byeongkwan becoming his friend. Junhee looked over to Sehyoon and saw the big smile that was plastered on his face. He pushed Gwangsuk away and sat next to Sehyoon to see the soft expression that was presented to him. He was amaze to see the expression and he wanted it to stay on Sehyoon’s face. Sadly, it went away when Sehyoon notice him staring and went back to his blank expression. Junhee lets out a sigh but he knew the soft expression would leave once Sehyoon sees him staring. 

“Umm....that’s interesting that both of you got somewhat of a confession. Well do you even know their names?” 

“Well the cashier his name is Donghun since he has a nametag and the one who likes Gwangsuk is Yuchan since Donghun told him. It was a chaotic moment when this all happen. I was just a bit surprise we didn’t get kicked out because Gwangsuk started howling for no reason.” 

Gwangsuk looked away as he didn’t want anyone to look at him mostly how embarrassing it was mostly when he rarely lets his alpha side take over. Junhee slumped into his seat and lets out a deep groan as he was just emotionally drained. 

“So, should we go there and eat? I mean for one thing it's my favorite place to eat at and I’m not letting your chaotic mess stop me from going there.” 

“Fine......but you're going to order the food. I'm not going to show my face to him until this dies down. I hate you Gwangsuk.” 

Sehyoon nodded his head and looked over to Gwangsuk who was just mumbling to himself and kicking at the floor. 

“So, let’s go but before we do that we should clean up. So, come on help me out guys because most of this mess is yours.” 

Sehyoon was hungry but the main reason why he wanted to go is because he wanted to see the guys who like his friends. Plus, maybe he can help them to get with his friends. The smile was back on his face but this time it was for his friends and not just for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you left kudos or comments because it makes my day ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun just having an average day at work with Chan and his friends but it turns out today isn't so average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes it has been awhile since I wrote a chapter for this story but good news I give you a new chapter and this story isn't just wowkwan based but don't worry the story will still have it so I'm sorry for the change
> 
> But its more focus on their relationship then the others so its still wowkwan but with added side ships. I hope you understand the sudden change.

Taking a light fresh air as he was welcome to the cool air combine with the lingering scent of salty fries. Taking out his phone he looked over at a message that Byeongkwan sent that read, _ “I’m at my job but I feel like I might quit.” _Letting out a sigh he knew why Byeongkwan was saying all of this. Pressing his lips, a bit more he lets out a deep groan and was welcome with Chan’s loud yell. 

“Donghun! Is everything okay? Did I scare you? If I did then I’m sorry.” 

Chan looked over to Donghun who was clutching his phone tightly with a grim expression. He knew he shouldn't yell out loud or randomly run up to his friend but he was so eager to tell him the good news that he passed his English test. Donghun lets out a deep sigh and held up his phone to Chan. Chan look over to the others phone and took it in hand. When opening it he was welcome to a recent message that Kwan sent. He was a bit surprise that he wanted to quit mostly it being one of the few jobs that he was okay with.He was egear to tell Donghun about his test but this was far more important. Now he wonders what lead Byeongkwan to this and maybe he can persuade him to work at Burger King with him and the others. Giving Donghun back his phone he took his phone and started to send a text to Byeongkwan. 

“Do you know why he wants to quit? I’m a bit surprise why he wants to leave I mean his boss tends to be rude but she’s not that bad. So, you must know something about this.” 

“All I know is that he feels like due to all of us being busy with school and then us having different jobs he feels like he’s being left behind. You know why he’s like this.” 

Clicking his tongue, he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and then put his phone away. He did know why he acts like this but he worries about him a lot and he wish that he will get better. Chan pulled Donghun closer to him and brought his own phone up to the other. Donghun looked over to Chan’s phone screen and he was surprised to see the conservation between Chan and Byeongkwan. 

_ “KWAN!! If you want to quit then you should come and work with us.” _

_ “I was thinking that but is there a spot open?” _

_ “Well Jackson said we do need another cashier because _ _ Donghun _ _ is trying to avoid it. Mostly due to what happen last week.” _

_ “Okay I’ll come over during my shift is over. So, see you soon! ^w^” _

Donghun looks over to Chan with a grim expression but was changed when he heard a light yell of his name behind him. Turning his head, he spots one of his follow coworkers coming over to start his shift. That reminds him that it’s almost lunch time and he was dreading it. Letting out a deep sigh he just wanted this to end so he can just go home and sleep until his next day of work. Chan looked over to Donghun as he took his hand and pulled him back to their job. 

“Come on Donghun we should head back since our break is over plus you should tell Hoseok the good news.” 

“I don’t want to because you’re the one who made this happen. Plus, Hoseok I am so happy you are here because the lunch rush is almost here.” 

“I feel like I miss a lot of things and my shift hasn’t even started yet. So please tell me what just happen.” 

Chan lets out a small laugh as a large smile appear on his face as he lets go of Donghun’s hand. Chan look back at Hoseok and took both his hands and held it tightly while giving him a goofy smile. Hoseok tilted his head as he was now having both of his hand occupied by Chan’s. Donghun looked over the two and lets out a small groan. 

“Byeongkwan is thinking about joining our little family at Burger King.” 

“But why? Did something happen to his job?” 

Chan brought his phone out and showed it to Hoseok with a big smile. Hoseok took the phone in hand as he started to walk to the front of the restaurant. Donghun and Chan went over and followed Hoseok behind and was welcome to the lingering odor of French fries. Donghun looked around to see a few people eating or even talking on their phones. A light pull of his arm was bringing him closer to the door that lead to the back of the restaurant. 

“Donghun come on we should head back to our job plus the faster we finish this hectic lunch rush then we can go talk to Byeongkwan.” 

Nodding his head as he went to the back to put his phone away and fix his hair and uniform. Chan and Hoseok followed behind and put their stuff away while fixing their own uniform. Heading out to the front but was welcome with his fellow coworkers and he was happy that they are all his friends. Once getting to his station he was welcome to a tall blonde man wearing all black who was smiling contently. Tilting his head a bit, he lets a small smile and look directly at the customer. 

“Hello how my I help you?” 

“Oh, I would like three number ones and three medium drinks please. Also are you Donghun?” 

Donghun put in the order and was about to hand him the other person their cups but he was surprise that he knew his name. He shouldn’t worry because he did have a name tag so that must be why he knows his name. Looking back at the customer he was about to say something but that soon ended when he noticed Junhee. His cheeks felt hot and he could feel the blush creeping across his face. 

“I guess your face tells me it is. Because I heard that you like my friend Junhee and I’m happy to say he likes you to.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“You should come over and say hi to us.” 

Donghun looked over to the other until he left to head to the table that was occupied with his friends. He was feeling a bit lost and he didn’t know why. Was it because right across him was Junhee. He felt someone's hand rest on his shoulder and ushered him to the other side. Looking up he saw Hoseok raising an eyebrow as he signed in and then took a customer's order. Shaking his head as he took another person's order as he could hear Jackson yelling out the orders. What he really needs to do is calm down and continue his job. 

“Donghun are you okay?” 

“No.” 

“That’s a quick reply and I know it’s not because of the lunch rush. So what’s going on?” 

He remembered Hoseok wasn’t there when the whole thing happened because he was off due to school. Letting out a deep sigh he looked over to him and pointed at a table that was located across them. He looked over and notice three guys sitting and eating but that wasn’t strange but the guys must have done something to make Donghun uneasy. Squinting his eyes, a bit he noticed one of the guys and it was his cousin Sehyoon and his friends. Now he was confused even more because he knew Sehyoon wasn’t the type to get involved with conflict. Looking back at Donghun he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder and brought him close. 

“What does my cousin Sehyoon have to do with it?” 

Donghun jerked back a bit and gave Hoseok a confuse expression. Many thoughts ran through his head mostly due to him remembering the Sehyoon is Byeongkwan’s stupid crush and now his friend's cousin. How small is his world? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left kudos and comments uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless chaotic mess happens in just one day for Donghun and his friends aren't helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes this whole chapter is very chaotic mainly for Donghun
> 
> Also no Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are not together yet but just close friends

Byeongkwan lets out a faint sigh as he walked down the street to the Burger King where his friends work at. He was happy that his boss let him quit but he didn’t like how she put him down saying, _ “kids your age always quit when things don’t go your way.” H _e hated how some adults are like that but he understood but he just hated it. Letting out a short breath of air he looked up to see that he finally reached where his friends worked at and he was so happy to see the familiar faces. While walking over to the front doors of the restaurant but something or someone caught his eye. A bright blush crept along his cheeks as his eyes were welcome to the sight of Sehyoon. 

While opening the door he was welcome to the alluring sent of salty French fries. He didn’t notice Chan or Donghun waving at him as he zipped over to where Sehyoon was sitting. He really wanted to see that smile that made him melt like snow in the heat of the sun. As he finally reached the table that was occupied with Sehyoon and other people. Bringing his hands on top of the table and looking over to the other as a big smiled appeared on his face. 

“Sehyoon it’s so nice to meet you. Also, nice to meet you all I’m Byeongkwan.” 

Sehyoon looked over to see that it was Byeongkwan the cute boy he met. His body was shaking to the point it was making him lose himself. He didn’t know why but he was just so happy to see the other but he had to calm down. Pressing his lips, a bit as he was trying to release the pressure that was getting trapped inside his body. Byeongkwan lets out another smile as he looked over to the others and then lightly booped Sehyoon’s cheek. 

“Are you alright Sehyoon? You don’t look so good.” 

“I’m fine! I’m just a bit surprised to see you so suddenly.” 

“Oh! I came due to wanting to apply for a job here due to me quitting my job recently. But don’t worry it’s just something came up.” 

Overhearing Byeongkwan made him feel a bit concern mainly due to the other quitting his job. He still had his eyes on the other but it soon went away when Gwangsuk leaned over and started to speak to Byeongkwan. He didn’t know why he suddenly averted his eyes but hearing his friend say Byeongkwan’s name made him shake with anger. Junhee suddenly notice the sudden change of air that enveloped around them. Pulling Gwangsuk down and then looked over to Byeongkwan with a smile. 

“Byeongkwan you should go and apply then. Come back when you are done.” 

“Oh right! I’ll be back a bit later.” 

Junhee lets out a small smile as he watched the other walk over to the counter. He looked over to see Gwangsuk confuse and Sehyoon biting his bottom lip. He knew something was up mainly due to smelling the stale air mixed in with burnt hazelnut. Letting out a faint sigh he brought his hands on the table and grabbed hold of Sehyoon’s face. 

“Just be happy I helped you out. You probably didn’t know but your stench was getting so bad when Gwangsuk started talking. I was a bit worried if I didn’t stop you might snap. Your older than me but you still act a bit childish.” 

“So Junhee your telling me he might have hit me or something? Did I overstep my boundaries?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Junhee looked over to Sehyoon while he let out a faint sigh and let go of the others face as he sunk into his seat. He was just happy he did something other than weigh it out until the other leaves. Now he wants to know what is this Byeongkwan boy is to Sehyoon because he never said anything about him. But he can guess that he likes him since he got so agitated by Gwangsuk just talking to him. Sehyoon probably doesn’t know it since he’s so thick headed but that’s only because his feelings or better yet his emotions get to him easily. Taking a deep sigh as he just sunk lower and got engulfed by the booth. 

“Donghun! I'm so happy to see you and sorry that I didn’t come over to you first but I had to say hello to Sehyoon. Also, I got to meet his friends and I got to say the one with black hair is your type. He looks like a model who stepped out of those fashion magazines.” 

Donghun’s cheeks were turning red as he knew Byeongkwan was talking about Junhee. He was just losing it because there he was just mear feet away from the guy who he has a huge crush on. He just didn’t know what to say but keep his mouth shut but that soon ended when Chan came over and gave him a back hug. Letting out a loud yelp made a few people look over to him and he didn’t want Junhee to see him but that wasn’t his luck. There he was looking over to Junhee who was slumped in the booth but looking directly at him. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the other as the blush took over his face and then his body. 

“D-Donghun?” 

Chan was a bit scared mainly due to Donghun not saying anything but stuttered a bit and let out faint noises that sounded like a scream. He probably did something at the wrong time but he felt like his friend would be okay with it but sadly here he is holding onto Donghun. He suddenly felt a slight movement when Donghun made his body shake a bit and now he was a bit concern about Donghun. Chan started to move his arms away but was stopped when Donghun held his arms tightly to his chest. Now he really was worried since Donghun never done this whenever he back hugged him. He looked over to Byeongkwan who was waving his hand over Donghun’s face as he was trying to snap him out of it. 

“Donghun are you okay? Ummm....blink twice if you're okay.” 

Donghun was just lost in his thoughts as all he could think or see was Junhee. Why did his life have to be like this? Just seeing the other made his body shake with intense anxiety as he was being stared at by the one, he likes. He really wanted to escape but he just couldn’t and the only thing keeping him sane is having Chan close to him. Once feeling another hand but this time belonging to someone else made him snap out of it. Looking over to see it was Jackson with a smile but a stern expression. 

"Guys we have work to do and when your shift is over then you can do whatever. Byeongkwan here have this and fill it out for me please and once you're done, we can discuss your work schedule.” 

“Alright I'll go finish it.” 

Jackson lets out a small smile as he looked back at Donghun who was trying to hide his face by turning away from him. Something isn’t right about this because Donghun never freaks out when Chan starts to hug him or anything of the like. Maybe he should ask one of his friends about the situation but who can that be? 

“Jackson the reason why I’m so suddenly freaking out is because I feel out of place since the guy I like is here and he’s the one with black hair. I'm sorry for acting like this. I should just end my shift right now before I do something even worst. 

“Oh? So, the reason why my best worker is acting up is because he found someone who caught his eye? Is old mister grumpy finally found love?” 

Jackson let’s out a light laugh as he leaned a bit closer and pointed over to where Junhee is sitting. He looked over to see that it was three guys and Byeongkwan just sitting around then he noticed one of them was Gwangsuk his classmate from creative writing. This made him question himself but he had to say something to Donghun but was stopped by Donghun. 

“I want to ask you Jackson do you know the guys over there?” 

“Ummmm....I know the one with the messy brown hair is Gwangsuk and I guess the other two are Sehyoon and Junhee.” 

“How do you know them?” 

“S-school? Well more like I know him since we both are in creative writing.” 

Donghun is now questioning his life right now and he hated it so much. Mainly due to finding out that his friends know who Junhee is. Jackson looked over to Donghun who was averting his eyes from the other and even started to rock back and forth. He was a bit worried about Donghun mainly due to him freaking out a bit. Running his fingers through Donghun’s hair as he was trying to calm him down. He didn’t want to see Donghun freak out so he tried to calm him down. Donghun looked up while letting out a deep breath and lowered his head a bit. He hated when he lets his emotions get to him because he loses himself. 

“I’m sorry about that. I should end my shift and head home.” 

“Donghun I don’t want to butt in but you should try and talk to Junhee. He's not a bad guy he just how can I say this? Odd? He expresses himself a lot with faces and his laughs but he’s a really nice guy.” 

“I don’t know Jackson. I’m too shy to talk to him.” 

Byeongkwan looked over to Junhee who was sitting it the booth but more like being engulfed by the booth. He just finished his application and he was happy to sit with Sehyoon and his friends. Moving his eyes again as he looked over to Sehyoon who was smiling back at him and holding his hand. Byeongkwan loved holding the others hand and he just wanted to stay with him forever. The intense warmth running through his hand and then up his arm made him shiver to excitement. He began to lay his head on Sehyoon’s shoulder and nuzzle a bit closer so he could feel the warmth. Sehyoon looked down with a smile as a bright blush appeared across his cheeks then reached up to his ears. He loved the feeling of Byeongkwan being close to him since it made him feel safe. 

“Umm....Junhee can you walk with me to the front? I want to introduce you to my friend and his name is Donghun.” 

“Uh...sure I’ll go with you.” 

Byeonkwan lets out a big laugh as he hopped in his seat as he pulled away from Sehyoon’s side. Shuffling out of the seat as he took hold of his application and took hold of Junhee’s hand. Looking over to the other he could see his ears are turning red. Just by looking at the slight red ears on Junhee he could tell he was feeling a bit nervous and he was happy to see that he likes Donghun. While taking Junhee over to the counter he was welcome to Donghun and Jackson being close. He wondered if Donghun was alright since he did look a bit uneasy. 

“Donghun are you okay? I brought Junhee.” 

Byeongkwan held up Junhee’s arm with his arm while shaking his other arm that held his application. Donghun looked over to both Byeongkwan and Junhee and his body was shaking just by looking at the most handsome man he has ever seen. Looking at the one who he likes is making him feel like he’s going to throw up but he has to keep himself calm to the point it feels like he’s going numb. Byeongkwan brought his hands down and gave Jackson his application and ushered Junhee over to Donghun who was turning a light shade of pink to red. Here he was just trying to stay calm but his body ache so much that he wanted to crumble like a building being destroyed. Pressing his lips tightly even more as it felt like he was breathing his last breath. When he saw Junhee inch closer and brought his hands on the counter he felt being trapped in the jaws of a predator. He just wanted to do something but all he could do was stay silent and feel the increasing heat rising up his body. 

“Donghun I’m sorry about what happen last time. I really wanted to say that...I like you and I want to know if you...want to go out with me?” 

Donghun jerked away a bit due to hearing the others words that echoed in his ears to the point it felt like he was becoming trapped by his voice. He didn’t know what to say but utter a slight whine escaping from his lips. Junhee pressed his lips a bit and back away from Donghun as he was a bit worried about the older. He could tell he was probably making this uneasy but he felt like he should tell the other then hide it because more likely he will avoid it. He just waited for Donghun to say something but all he got was slight noises mix with his heavy breathing. Not able to hear any words from the other made him feel like all this was one sided love and nothing else. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut then said anything. 

“I’m sorry for saying something sensitive or outlandish.” 

“Yes” 

“Uhh...yes to what?” 

“Yes to ...your request to dating you.” 

Donghun was so surprised he was even able to say a reply back but he really wanted to tell Junhee yes. His cheeks were turning bright to the point it made him feel so dizzy. He couldn’t believe that all of this is happening to him at work of all places. But in the end, he was happy to see Junhee finally and let out a simple yes even though he was suffering due to seeing that Junhee was so handsome. Looking back at the other he could see that Junhee had the biggest smile and a light blush across his cheeks and it was cute. He suddenly felt warm hands holding onto his and he looked up to see Junhee inches away and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’ll pick you up after work.” 

Junhee headed over back to his friends with a big smile on his face but it left Donghun speechless. His entire day is getting stranger minute after minute but he was so happy to have said something then keep his mouth shut. Looking over to Jackson as he has a confuse expression mainly on what he should say or anything. 

“What just happen?” 

“Congratulations Donghun you got a boyfriend and a date in the same day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left kudos or comments ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun is nervous about his upcoming date with Junhee and will he be ready by then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello sorry for the long wait but I had a busy month but everything is getting better and I was able to write this chapter! Also yes I like adding other artist in my stories because it makes it interesting. On a side note I hope you understand that Hoseok is Wonho maybe I should have said something so you guys wouldn't be confuse :')

Letting out a light sigh as he was trying to stay calm but just hearing that he got a boyfriend and a date in the same day made him feel conflicted to the point that it was driving him mad. He was happy that he was given another break due to him losing a bit of his patients since he did make a few mistakes when doing an order. He was just happy that  Hoseok was here this day because it might have gotten worst since he was just happy  Hoseok caught his mistakes. Breathing a bit heavily as he was welcome to Chan popping in and bringing him a cup of water while letting out a small chuckle.  Donghun looked over and could see Chan was happily letting out small giggles and his cheeks were a light pink. Something good must have happen to him but he would ask later when he was a bit sane.

“Are you feeling any better? Plus,  Byeongkwan wanted me to tell you that  Junhee and his friends are still here but they have to leave soon because they can’t stay here forever. I told them what time when we get off.”

Donghun took the cup in hand and lightly took a sip of the refreshing liquid that brought his body to a cool temperature. He was happy that he got the drink but right now he just wants to sleep since he was getting tired to his endless overthinking. Taking another sip as he heard a light sound coming from his bag. He was a bit confuse why he suddenly got a message but that was when Chan let’s out a light gasp. Turning over to see Chan as he tilted his head a bit and raised his brow as he was a bit confuse. Then it dawns on him because Chan might have given his number to  Junhee and this brought back his nervousness.

“Before I forget but I gave  Junhee your number so I guess he must be texting you right now. He's really fast he must really like you because that confession was something. But I’m really surprised he asked you out and gave you a confession and while you were at work.”

Chan lightly lets out a small chirp as he walked out of the room but his words echoed inside of  Donghun’s head. He was scared now to pick up his phone and see  Junhee’s message. He just wanted this day to end but it can’t because later that day he has to go on a date with  Junhee . Letting out a deep groan as he ingulfed his face with his hands while silently screaming. Why did his life have to be like this? Once letting out his tantrum he heard a light knock coming from behind him and he notice this time it was Jackson who was probably ending his shift. Looking away as he felt his ears burning red and it was making him feel uneasy mainly due to the intense heat running along his ears and now moving to his face.

“You shouldn’t hurt yourself when you overthink because it tends to make you nervous. Plus remember your date is after this but by looking at you I feel like you might runaway.  Donghun don’t do that and actually go out and enjoy yourself because you finally have a date. Plus remember your friends are here for you so don’t forget that.”

“I know but it’s just so hard because I have all of these thoughts going through my head. Jackson what made you forget about going on your first date?”

“Oh that...well it’s been such a long since my first date because you do know I’m happily married to Jinyoung which is still surprising me. Mainly since when we were in high school, I use to tease him nonstop but when I found out on his last day of high school, he told me he had a crush on me. I was so surprised and then he told me he was going to go overseas for a year and that is when it hit me. I actually like him and seeing him go made me feel  terrible .”

Jackson lets out a light sigh as he came into the room and sat next to  Donghun . Maybe he shouldn’t ask but he really wanted help about his upcoming date since he never really went out with someone. Pressing his lips lightly and taking one of Jackson’s hands in his he looked over with a smile. Jackson lets out a faint laugh and ruffled  Donghun’s hair as he was just happy, he met such a nice person. He hopes his words can help  Donghun because seeing the other worry is not what he wants to see. He sat back into his seat and lets out a deep sigh and then a light chuckle when he remembers when he asked Jinyoung to go out with him when he came back from his studies overseas.

“Let me tell you when I found out when Jinyoung was coming back from his studies is when I had to make plans to tell him that I also like  him. No. That I love him and that I was sorry that it took me so long to realize that I want to keep him to myself. When I got to the airport, I was waving my hands like crazy while holding the bouquet in my hand. I saw his face and he was crying and trying to walk away from me but I ran after him and brought him into a hug. He kept pushing me away but I stayed strong and told him I'm sorry for taking so long and I love you.”

“He must have hated you when you did all of this when at the airport? Since you know how public it is.”

“He was but he then he pulled me in a hug and told me that I was an idiot but then changed his reply and said my idiot. The first date was chaotic because I wanted everything to be perfect but when everything went downhill is when he said,  _ don’t worry just being with you and having you as my boyfriend is all I need. So, don’t worry about it and let's enjoy this time with  _ _ each other _ _ . _ ”

Jackson averted his eyes as a deep blush crept along his cheeks and he didn’t want  Donghun to see his face. Everything he said still gets to him because they started as friends and when he found out he had feelings for the other made him lose his mind. Jut remembering all the days he spent away from Jinyoung in that year made him go mad because it made him understand Jinyoung was far important than just a friend. But at the end he’s happy now due to finally having Jinyoung as his husband and they are even planning to have a kid but they are waiting for when they have enough money to find a house for themselves. Looking over to  Donghun who was now smiling and then went over to his bag and pulled out his phone.  Donghun was scared but he had to look and see what  Junhee sent him.

He unlocked his phone and went over to his messages and his eyes went big when he noticed  Junhee sent a picture of himself. His face lit up as he looked to see another message and it read, “ _ can’t wait to spend the day with you and your cute!”  _ Donghun was on cloud nine when he read the message because his crush no  Junhee just called him cute and he was losing it. He thought he was better but seeing this just made it worst but at the same time he felt excited mainly since  Junhee made him feel so happy by a simple word. Letting out a silent scream as he wiggled back and forth with his phone in hand. Now he was  eager to go and spend the rest of the day with the other.

“ Donghun I'll only do this for today and let you end your shift early. Don’t worry I’ll tell everyone why you had to leave and you don’t have to pay me back all I want is you to be yourself and be ready for work when you come in.”

“Jackson thank you! I should text  Junhee the sudden change of plans.”

Junhee was breathing a bit heavily as he was trying to keep calm but he couldn’t because he was so happy that he finally asked  Donghun out and they are going to go on a date. He couldn’t wait but he has to since it wasn’t the end of  Donghun’s shift. He was by himself now at a cafe since  Sehyoon and  Gwangsuk had to go back to school and well  Byeongkwan said he wanted to go home and sleep. Taking a light sip of his coffee he looked around to see a few people while the endless conversations echoed around the room. The light chirp of his phone made him forget about the people around him. When picking up his phone he saw that it was from  Donghun and he was surprise to see a message from him. When looking at the message his face lit up and a big smile appeared across his lips and he was so happy to see the good news. He got up while taking his cup of coffee in hand as he rushed over to the trashcan to throw it away. Once out of the café he was welcome to the cool air of the late afternoon hitting his face. Many thoughts went through his mind and all he wanted is spend time with  Donghun and get to know him. Once turning around the corner he was met with  Donghun who was out of breath and  Junhee lets out a big  laugh and brought  Donghun into a hug.

“I am so happy to finally get to spend time with you  Donghun . I might say that you are so cute when seeing your rosy cheeks.”

“You have no shame. Plus, you are no better because your cheeks are also red. Looks like both  of us were excited and nervous to meet one another.”

“I say whatever I feel like and mostly to people who I like.”

“You flirt.”

Donghun lets out a laugh and he was of course shaking to the bone mainly seeing  Junhee who was so handsome that he couldn’t believe he was real. When smelling the faint aroma of the salty ocean mix with pine trees made him shudder. It was an odd combination but it made him shudder to the point it felt like ice was running through his body. When getting closer he could feel the warmth of Junhee’s body heating up his body. Junhee nuzzled closer and he could smell Donghun’s faint scent of roses and rain that made him feel peaceful. He didn’t want to let go but he knew he had to so he pulled away but he still had  Donghun close to him. By looking at  Donghun he could see his light flush cheeks and his slightly red ears that made  Junhee let out a small laugh.

“What’s so funny? Is my face making you laugh?”

“Well yes and no its mostly seeing your cheeks and ears turning a light shade of pink or red. It makes you look so cute and also smelling your faint  pheromones of roses and rain makes me feel so peaceful.”

“Same goes to you but your smell of the ocean and pine trees makes me feel so intoxicated that I want to drown in your arms. I'm sorry if my words sound weird but it makes me feel so calm. Maybe we are compatible  but that’s just me.”

“If our smells are making us feel like this it might mean something so let’s go somewhere. You can pick where we should go since I want you to feel safe and at home.”

Donghun looked over with a big smile and pulled away but took hold of  Junhee’s hand. Once feeling the warmth of the others hand with his own made him shiver but it wasn’t bad. He knew one place to go and he really wanted to show  Junhee this new place. Pulling on  Junhee’s hand as he was pointing down a sidewalk that was ahead of them.  Junhee nodded his head as he stood next to  Donghun who still bared the light pink tones on his face.  Donghun was so happy that this was happening and he really wanted to know more about  Junhee and this was the day. Feeling the warm fingers along his own made him feel better and calmer to the point he held onto the others hand tightly. Looking over to  Junhee who was smiling back at him while letting out a faint laughter.  Junhee brought his other hand and ran his fingers through  Donghun’s brunette hair. The touch of the others hair made him let out a bigger smile and a louder laugh that the experience was making him lose himself but in a good way.

Feeling the cool touch from  Donghun made  Junhee think he should keep  Donghun warm since he felt the light shivers coming from the other. He was just so happy that he was able to hold  Donghun’s hand and even being able to be with him in this very moment. Hearing the light echoes of birds chirping and horns blaring in the distance made a light melody tone that vibrated through his body. With the light blow of the wind hitting his face and the expose skin did make him shiver but with  Donghun he felt warmer.

“So where are we going?”

“Oh, we are going to a café that one of my friends owns. Do you know the guy who was next to me? Well his husband Jinyoung owns a café that’s just down the street where I work. Also, the reason why Jackson doesn’t work there is because Jinyoung told me if he did then he wouldn’t be able to get anything finish. Mainly when he has an issue about keeping his hands off of him.”

“ So, the guy Jackson must be very affectionate since he has to work away from his husband.”

“Yup but he’s okay with it since they are living together and even planning to start a family. Hearing all of this must be a lot but I feel like I needed to share something since we are going to the cafe.”

“Can I kiss you? I know it might be  too soon but I just want to kiss you because I feel like it might show you how much I like you. But only if you want me to since I don’t want to force you.”

Donghun lets out a small laugh and leaned in close and gave  Junhee a kiss on the cheek. He wasn’t ready for a kiss on the lips but he was fine with a kiss on the cheek. Looking over he could see  Junhee’s face getting a deep red as he looked away but he couldn’t hide his ears. Just seeing  Junhee’s reaction made him feel better because it showed him, he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“We are both nervous mainly since we both like each other so let’s help one another. Let’s take one step at a time and let’s not forget that it takes two to make a relationship work.”

“You have really changed since this morning and I got to say I'm grateful that I have you helping me.”

“Same to you since your simple words have calmed me down to the point that I feel like I'm no longer afraid but nervous. Mainly since you’re my first boyfriend and yes its weird that someone like me hasn’t dated but I was just scared but being with you right now I feel  wonderful .”

“You really are something and let’s go before we freeze to death.”

Donghun nodded his head as he still held  Junhee’s hand tightly in his own and he wondered if maybe  Junhee is his soulmate. He might have to ask him later because right now all he wants to do is spend this remainder of the day with his boyfriend. The bright blush appeared with a laugh escaping from his lips and all he could hear was  Junhee laughing with him as well. He was so happy that he accepted  Junhee’s confession today because it was making his week look so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left kudos or comments uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun and Junhee finally start their date and will it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue this because I felt like I left you on a cliffhanger plus my updates might be slow because of work so I hope you can be patient uwu

Feeling the heat from the café and smelling the faint aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries or breads made Donghun feel at home. He was glad to be here with Junhee mainly since he wanted to show him his favorite place that he likes to escape to. Looking over to Junhee who was looking around the room and he could tell he was intrigued about the place. He was happy to bring Junhee because he got to see Junhee’s little reactions. Letting out a light sigh he could tell that he was still nervous but not as much unlike during lunch when he had to be faced between Junhee and his confession. He still remembered Junhee’s direct confession and his red face that almost made him look like a tomato. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, just remembering your red face. Got to say it was like priceless.” 

“Your teasing me and that’s not fun.” 

Donghun lets out a light laugh as he was still looking over to Junhee who was now giving him a pout. He was so happy that he’s able to act a bit normal unlike he was before. One thing he was happy about is that Jinyoung was too busy to tease him but he still gave him a smirk. When they got there Jinyoung saw him and was about to hug but stopped when he noticed Junhee and he was a bit confuse. That soon changed when he got closer to him and could tell that he didn’t smell like his regular rainy roses but salty roses. Jinyoung gave Donghun a grim expression then changed when he noticed the one next to Donghun was the cause of the salt so that made him suspicious. It was rare for Donghun to let other people then his close friends touch him but here he let this other guy hug him. Then it hit him. The other guy was probably someone that Donghun has a crush on and this made him intrigued and he wanted to learn more. 

Letting out a groan as he watched over to Donghun and the mystery guy who was now making Donghun laugh. He must know and do something because this could be his only chance to tease his friend. But sadly, he was busy then he looked over his shoulder to see Hyungwon and Baekhyun putting in a few new cakes. Pulling Baekhyun close to him he placed his hands on the other's shoulders and directly looked over to him with pleading eyes. Baekhyun leaned a bit away as he didn’t want to stand to close and he knew he was going to be used as a replacement for Jinyoung. 

“Baekhyun I ne-” 

“Don’t. I already know so go on and I’ll do your job until you come back but don’t make it too long. The things I do for my check.” 

_“Baekhyun you know you love me.” ~ _

Baekhyun lets out a groan and looks away as he saw Hyungwon letting out a light laugh as he was putting away the last cake. He was about to say something but a customer got his attention and he knew he has to deal with this first before he does anything. Jinyoung was so happy that his friend took his place because he couldn’t wait to tease his precious baby. It was a habit of his to baby his friends mainly the ones who were a bit shorter than him. Even though Donghun wasn’t that short he just preferred babying him since Donghun tends to whine or want hugs whenever he feels needy. When finally reaching over to Donghun he laid one of his hands on Donghun’s shoulder and he could feel the light shiver going down his arm. He knew he was nervous mainly due to him being with someone and that Jinyoung was there. 

“Donghun sweetie may I ask who this is? This is my first-time meeting someone who isn’t one of Hunny’s close friends. Oh, and I shouldn’t be rude but I'm Jinyoung and I own this café.” 

“It's very nice to meet you Jinyoung and I’m Junhee. Well...I’m Donghun’s date and boyfriend.” 

Jinyoung eyes turn to saucers as he looked directly over to the other who is Junhee and he could tell he was acting nervous as well. He was amazed about hearing this mainly since Donghun tends to hate himself and made him believe that no one will like or date him. This was very interesting to hear because that means Donghun is trying to stop putting himself down. Letting out a smile as he sat next to Donghun and pulled him into a tight hug. He was just so happy to see his friend be with someone other than his usual friends. 

“I am so happy to see you with your _ boyfriend _. My little Hunny is growing up so fast.” 

“St-stop it and I'm older than you.” 

“Yes, but I’m married. So that makes me the older one here.” 

“Jinyoung that’s not how it works...” 

Donghun lets out a whine and then a groan as Jinyoung was still hugging him and teasing him. He was use to this but sometimes he didn’t like it but today he was okay with it but only a little. His light groans turn to a light laugh as Jinyoung nuzzled close to him and lightly poked his cheek. He did like the physical contact that Jinyoung gives him because it helps to relive his stress. As he was in his own world, he heard a light laugh coming from Junhee who was watching him and Jinyoung. A blush appeared on his but it was wasn’t as deep red like the other before but a light pink. 

“Wh-what is it?” 

“Oh, nothing it's just nice to see you smile and be yourself. Also, Jinyoung I don’t want to be rude but can leave us? This is our date and I keep hearing someone yelling out your name.” 

Jinyoung stopped hugging Donghun as he looked over to the counter that Baekhyun was at and he could see Baekhyun giving him a cold stare. He must have been gone longer then he should have been and he knew he had to leave his friend on his date. Letting out a light sigh he got up from the seat but not before he pat Donghun on the head. 

“Well I got to go before Baekhyun plots my death. Anyway, have a great date Donghun and it was nice to meet you Jun.” 

“It was nice meeting you too Jinyoung. Got to say you know some interesting people Donghun.” 

“I just have a lot of friends is all. I met most of these guys during high school but I knew some of the others since middle school and our friend group got bigger when everyone started dating. Like Jinyoung who’s dating Jackson who’s actually my cousin.” 

“Wait what?” 

Donghun looked away as he was trying to avoid the question but he feels like has to say something since he just spilled the beans. Even he can’t believe that Jackson was his cousin who was related to him on his mother side. When he first met Jackson he was a bit scared since he was more active compared to himself and he always hanged out with so many people. To this day he still prefers staying home but Jackson helps him with his anxiety mainly with people he hardly knows. One of the reasons why he works at Burger King because Jackson is the manager and he helped Donghun to get use to his environment. 

“Y-yeah he’s related to me on my mother side. I’ve known him since middle school when his family moved over here. So, he’s very important in my life since he helped me to be a bit more social but he wasn’t the only one who helped me. I’m just glad to have him in my life.” 

“That’s nice to hear that you have a huge support system. I hope one day you can rely on me.” 

“You already are since knowing you are nervous on this date is helping me understand we are both excited and nervous about this. I know I might sound stupid but thank you.” 

Donghun brought his hands up on the table and started to fiddle with his fingers as he was trying to calm down since he was getting a bit agitated. This tends to happen whenever he feels his anxiety getting to him so he either fiddle with his fingers or bite his bottom lip. Letting out a deep sigh as he looked over to see Junhee taking hold of one of hands and started to pull on it. He let Junhee pull his hand and he could feel the heat coming from Junhee’s fingers and it made him shiver. The heat from the other made his body shake as Junhee started to hold Donghun’s hand. 

“Donghun don’t worry I’m right here so you don’t have to be scared. So, try and breath a bit and let all the negative energy leave your body.” 

“Hearing your words is always so nice to hear mainly when it’s a low tone. Maybe this is what they call love at first sight but that’s just st-” 

“Donghun its not stupid and I feel the same because when I first saw you when I went to eat lunch I fell for your smile. I know that smile is for everyone but when I saw it, I felt like it was meant for me and when I heard your voice is when my heart skipped a beat.” 

Donghun leaned in closer and kissed Junhee on the nose and lets out a light laugh as he sat back in his seat. A bright red blush ran across his face as he looked down but still held onto Junhee’s hand. He was so embarrassed what he just did but he was happy that he was able to do something. He could feel Junhee moving his thumb over his hand and it made him shiver with excitement. All he could hear was the people around him and the sounds of drinks being made in the distance. Then he heard Junhee’s low voice as he took Donghun’s hands with both of his and held onto them tightly. 

“J-Junhee! Are you my soulmate?” 

Donghun couldn’t believe that he actually said well more like he yelled it out and he hated it but he needed to say it. When looking over to Junhee all he could see was a confuse and shocked expression and he knew he said something stupid now. Because it was embarrassing that someone his age still believed in soulmates because ever since he was little his mom told him stories about them. He always wanted to have a fairy tale romance so he always tried to make it happen but it was always hard mainly due to his anxiety and how much he puts himself down. Pressing his lips as he tried to pull his hands away from Junhee but couldn’t all he really wanted to do was runaway because he felt like everyone is looking at him. He just wants to leave and hide forever. His body began to shake as he continued to pull away but Junhee wouldn’t budge. He began to shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips so tightly as he could feel his teeth through his lips and he hated it. 

“D-donghun...it’s okay I’m right here. Donghun let out a deep breath and-” 

“Junhee I think you should stop right now and let go of Donghun.” 

Junhee looked up to see that it was Jinyoung and he nodded his head as he let go and he saw Donghun grabbed tightly to Jinyoung’s arm. He was a bit taken back but he knew he had to listen because he didn’t want to see Donghun hurt and his pheromones was letting out a bitter smell. He probably knew why Donghun was upset but he just didn’t know what to say so he just tried to not say anything about it. Looking over to Jinyoung who was now sitting next to Donghun and holding him close while running his hand on Donghun’s back. He couldn’t see Donghun’s face but he could hear his light hiccups mix with sobs. He then looked around the café but to his surprise it was empty and he thought Jinyoung must have noticed how Donghun was feeling that he closed the shop early. Still looking around he could see the other workers picking up leftover trash as they were trying to stay out of the situation. 

“Junhee don’t worry it’s not your fault it’s just that Hunny is very sensitive over certain things. May I ask what he asked?” 

“He... asked if I was his soulmate. I don’t know how to answer because the whole topic about it is usually a strange topic. Because I know of it but it’s usually just a story because soulmates are just fairy tales.” 

“I understand it’s just that Donghun is very much into the soulmate thing because he always loved the stories about omegas finding their true love also known as soulmates. Back in the old days these were always stories that our people always tell the kids so they can find the one who they are meant for so they can protect them. But times have change yet we still tell these stories. Hunny can you look at me?” 

Junhee wanted to say something else but he felt like he shouldn’t so he just waited until he can. Looking over to Jinyoung he saw Donghun nod his head as he looked up at Jinyoung with red eyes and him not pressing his lips like he did before. He really wanted to do something but he didn’t know what to do or say but listen what Jinyoung will say. Jinyoung lets out a light sigh as he cleaned up Donghun’s face and patted him on the head. 

“Hunny sweetie I need to tell you so don’t overreact and listen. Will you promise me that?” 

“Y-yes...” 

“Good boy so listen to what I have to say. Soulmates are real and not real what I mean is you make your own soulmate when you find that special person who wants to spend their life with you. Junhee may I ask are your feelings true?” 

“They are true because whenever I see Donghun’s smile or hear his laugh I just melt. I know we just met today but I just feel like I’ve known you for such a long time. I just want to hold your hand and help you through this journey but only if you let me.” 

Junhee press his lips tightly and started to fiddle with his fingers as he was trying to keep his mind busy. He suddenly stopped when he felt someone's cold fingers ran along his fingers which made him shiver. When he looked up, he saw Donghun lightly letting out a light pout and then turned into a small smile. His face lit up when he saw the small smile on Donghun’s lips and he wanted to see more of it. Donghun brought his hands close and began to run his fingers through Junhee’s and he could feel the intense warmth. Donghun jolt back as he felt Junhee run his thumb along his hands and he was losing it but he also wanted to take it all in. He was scared but hearing everything made him feel a bit better because it helped him understand and with that, he can understand more about the bond he can make with Junhee. 

Jinyoung looked over to them and lets out a small smile and laugh as he was happy to see them getting along. Letting out a light breath of air he got up from his seat and left so the two can be by themselves. He was happy that Donghun found someone that is so willing to help him and it makes him feel peaceful. Looking back, he saw Donghun letting out a bigger smile and he even heard a small laugh. 

“Th-thank you and I’m sorry for my reaction.” 

“No, it's okay and it wasn’t your fault. So, don’t worry about it since you had your reasons. May I ask are you feeling any better?” 

“Y-yes I’m better I just feel a bit tired so I might have to go home but I don’t want to though. I want to spend more time with you. I hate it when I let my emotions get to me.” 

Donghun lets out a light groan as he played with Junhee’s fingers and feeling the warmth running through. He hated that he had this sudden attack and he also hated that he might have to leave so suddenly. Junhee took hold of Donghun’s hands tightly and got up from his seat then looked down over to Donghun. 

“Then should I take you home and will you let me stay with you tonight? The reason is because I want keep my boyfriend safe.” 

“Of c-course! I would love to have you stay the night.” 

Junhee lets out a light laugh as Donghun got up from his seat and he could see a dark blush appearing across his cheeks. He was happy that he saw Donghun looking like he was before and he still wanted to know more about him but that will take some time. For now, he’s just happy that Donghun is better and expressing himself a bit more. Feeling the tight grip from Donghun made him let out a small smile and he leaned in and lightly kissed Donghun on the cheek. 

“There a gift for you and let’s go before it gets dark.” 

“Yes, and thank you for the kiss. I’m happy to have you as my boyfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left kudos or comments uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day together they start getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I was just very busy with everything but I hope you like the chapter uwu

Feeling the intense heat around his body made him let out a faint whine and when he felt a sudden arm made him jump. Blinking his eyes, a bit as he looked to see Junhee asleep in his bed. Shuffling from his bed he pulled away and looked over to Junhee who was letting out a light snore. He was surprise to see the other in his bed but why was he. Pulling his knees next to his chest as he still looked over to the sleeping Junhee. Watching Junhee’s chest going up and down made him let out a light smile mix in with a laugh. He continued to watch Junhee but was stopped when the other lets out a low yawn and lightly opened his eyes. A light blush appeared on his face when he saw Junhee giving him a big smile. 

“Good morning beautiful. Had fun watching my face?” 

Donghun’s face light up as he could feel the intense heat running along his body. He hated that he got caught but seeing Junhee and hearing his voice made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to ask something but whenever he tried to open his mouth all that came out was a jumble of words. Junhee lets out a light laugh as he got up from the bed and sat next to the other. He kept looking over to Donghun as he brought his hand close to the other and ran his fingers along the others hair. Feeling the softness of the others hair made him happy mainly since he was doing it to his boyfriend. 

“May I ask are you okay?” 

“Y-yes...! I’m just a bit surprised to see you in my bed. I kind of forgot what happen yesterday.” 

“Well when we got back to your place you wanted something to eat so I made you something. Later that day you wanted to go watch a movie but sadly you fell asleep. You didn’t last that long.” 

Junhee lets out a light laugh as he continues to run his fingers through Donghun’s hair. Donghun’s blush got darker as he leaned closer to Junhee and nuzzled around the crook of his neck. He was surprised that all of that happen after what happen at the café but what he didn’t want to happen was fall asleep in front of Junhee. Wait didn’t Junhee tell him that he fell asleep watching tv? That meant Junhee took him to bed. Letting out a groan as he hid his face with his hands and he could feel the burning heat hit along his cold fingers. 

“Are you okay? Don’t worry I carried you to your bed and I even helped you to change. Got to say seeing your sleepy face and voice is very cute. Mainly when you didn’t want me to let you go. You kept whining and clinging onto my arm and then you pulled me into your bed and wrapped your body all over me.” 

“N-no! Don’t say that. I don’t want you to see me acting like a baby.” 

“But it's cute to see it and I want to see my boyfriend acting cute. I want to see other sides of yourself and I want to say one more thing. I love you and your so cute.” 

Junhee leaned in close and kissed Donghun on his cheek and brought him closer and nuzzled back. He loved being close to Donghun because he feels at home and able to have his crush as his boyfriend. He nuzzled closer as he let his lips run along Donghun’s neck and then brought his head up and kissed Donghun on the lips. Feeling the soft texture along his lips made him let out a light smile as he saw Donghun’s surprised and red face. He was so happy to have Donghun as his own and he wanted to spoil him so much. He ran his left hand along Donghun’s cheek and he lets out another smile but this time mix in with a laugh. 

“I’m so happy to have you. I will always be here so don’t forget that. I know we just met and started dating but you make me so happy. So, let's stay together forever Donghun.” 

Donghun didn’t know what to say but nod his head while a few tears ran down his warm cheeks. He didn’t want any of this to end he just want to be spoiled by the other. Leaning in closer as he kissed Junhee back and then kissing him on the cheek. When looking back at Junhee who was smiling back and his cheeks turning a faint red. He was so happy that he could see the happiness on Junhee’s face. 

“Are you able to say anything? Because I want to hear your voice so say _ I love you _.” 

Donghun lets out a light whine as he lightly pushed Junhee away but pulled him back and kissed him again. Junhee could hear Donghun’s little whimpers as he took hold of Donghun’s hands and held onto them tightly but let them go when Donghun pushed him down. Junhee lets out a small smile and looked up at the older who's cheeks were a dark red and his eyes were shimmering with some tears in his eyes. Seeing the faint shimmer in his eyes made him fall in love with Donghun even more. He still remembers when he first saw Donghun and heard his soft-spoken voice that shook his body. 

“Sorry for th-that...I was just lost in the moment. I’ll just ge-” 

“Don’t. I actually like it I was just surprised with you pushing me down. So, can you just stay like this with me?” 

“B-but of course, and tell me what else do you want.” 

“I should be the one asking you that. So, what does my cute boyfriend want me to do?” 

The bright blush reached over to his ears as it started to burn his ears and it was making him dizzy. But he wanted to spend more time with Junhee and this was the time and he needs to take it. Donghun laid next to Junhee and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around the others neck. He could feel the heat running down his arms and Junhee’s hot breath running along his neck and it gave him shivers. He just wants to stay with Junhee and forget about everything. 

“I just want to stay like this and can you stay with me a bit longer?” 

“Yeah but tomorrow I have to go so I can go to my class. So, will you be okay with that?” 

“Yes, I’m okay with that so stay with me one more day.” 

Letting out another breath of air he nuzzled close to Donghun as he kissed him around his lower jaw. Donghun lets out a small laugh as he nuzzled back and let his hands roam free along Junhee’s back. He was just happy that today was better than yesterday and that Junhee will be staying with him one more day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if you left kudos and comments uwu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Gwangsuk finally get together and talk about how they see each other and Gwangsuk asks a important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being away but I've been busy but glad to say I have a new chapter for you

Chan was finally with the boy who he finally found out is Oh  Gwangsuk who is studying art. A light blush appeared across his cheeks as he was so happy to be with him but he was scared that he might say something stupid. Pressing his lips tightly as he held his hands together as he was trying to stay calm.  Gwangsuk looked over to Chan who was now fiddling with his fingers and had a dark blush running along his face to his ears. He found it cute and he wanted to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Bringing his hand out he let his fingers wrap around Chan’s wrist and then ran his fingers through the others arm. Looking over to Chan who was now shaking and letting out a light whimper mix in with a small smile. Chan was speechless but his small whimpers made him let out a small chirp. Bringing his other hand to the other as he held onto the others hand with his own.

“It's alright to be scared Chan. Just tell me what you want to hear and remember your voice is important.”

Hearing those few things made him shiver and let out a big smile as he lets out a small chirp.  Gwangsuk could tell that his words got to Chan and he was happy because seeing that smile is all he wanted. Chan still held onto  Gwangsuk’s hand and was happily smiling and letting out small chirps. Then he remembered that he should say something about why they are here.

“ Gwangsuk thank you and I want to tell you that I have a crush on you and I want to ask you. Do you want to go out? O-only if you want to though.”

He couldn’t believe that he said it but he felt like he said something stupid.  Gwangsuk could feel Chan’s shaking hands and he knew if he didn’t say anything Chan might break. Letting out a deep breath of air as he ran his thumb over the others hand and looked over to Chan. He could see Chan look over to him with a scared expression. Leaning close as he kissed Chan on the lips lightly and looked back at Chan who had a perplex expression.

“There’s my answer so  don’t be scared.”

Chan tightly held onto  Gwangsuk as he didn’t want to let go and want to keep this moment.  Gwangsuk lets out another laugh as he brought him into a hug. Chan didn’t want this moment to end but sadly it did when he heard someone clapping and maybe even jumping up and down. He looked over to see  Byeongkwan showing off a big smile while clapping his hands and jumping up and down. This brought a huge blush on Chan’s face as he pulled away from  Gwangsuk and hid himself by making himself small in the booth.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I interrupted you two but I just saw you two when I was passing by. But I'm happy that you two are getting to know each other. This is a bit funny to see all of us hanging out even though we just met but that’s a good thing. Maybe its fate that brought us together because we are able to understand each other.”

Gwangsuk looked over to  Byeongkwan who was letting out a small hum while showing off a smile that lightly spread along his lips. He was a bit confuse about the other mainly when he starts saying things like fate but he shouldn’t judge. There are a few people who still follow or believe certain things like fate or soulmates.  Gwangsuk looked over to Chan who was now sitting down and nervously fiddling with his fingers. He leaned a bit close and ran his fingers through Chan’s hair.

“Are you feeling better? Also, I want to ask you something Byeongkwan.”

“ Sure, ask away.”

“What is your relationship with  Sehyoon ? I'm sorry to ask but since you met  him, he has been showing new sides of himself. Maybe I’m asking you is...do you have feelings for him?”

He looked over to  Byeongkwan who was now sitting next to Chan and holding onto his hand. He knew that he might have said something to forward but he just wanted to know since Sehyoon was acting differently then he usually does. Mainly when he first met  Byeongkwan he noticed how protective how  Sehyoon was but he thought he was thinking too much.  Byeongkwan was letting out a big smile and leaned over to Chan and wrapped his arms around the other.

“At first I wanted a friend but maybe it's something else but that’s too soon. Why I say that is because yeah, I like him but I’m also scared. Basically, something happened in my past so I just want a friend but I have found out that his pheromones changes when I’m next to him.  Plus, my omega side shows its  self-more because it loves the attention. We are strange beings.”

“Thank you for understanding and I won’t ask about what happen. I just worry about my friend because since we were kids, he shows his emotions more towards things he likes. All I have to say is just be careful and if you ever need help then just ask any of us.”

Byeongkwan lets out a small smile but  Gwangsuk knew he was hiding something but he shouldn’t push any forward. But it was strange that his group of friends and  Byeongkwan’s are suddenly coming together so suddenly. He did know that  Hoseok was  Sehyoon’s cousin and he worked their but finding out that something so simple like Burger King could bring a group of people together. Letting a small  sigh, he looked over to Chan who was now holding onto  Byeongkwan and let out a small smile and faint aroma of his  pheromones . He must be trying to make  Byeongkwn feel comfortable.

Maybe fate is something then just a fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments because it makes my day to get feedback uwu


End file.
